"Oh No!"
"Oh No!" is an event that always occurs when you are about to fail a level. However, there will be a particular reaction that Tiffi (Reality) or Odus (Dreamworld) will make when the player needs only a few of something left if he/she runs out of moves. If the quit button is pressed, this message is replaced by "You pressed the quit button!". For example, if you cleared 9/10 jelly, either Tiffi or Odus will react with "Oh No! You only need 1 more jelly". Take another instance that you are in an ingredient drop level. When you have brought down 2 ingredients out of 3 ingredients, the message says, "You only need 1 more ingredient". It is not yet specific for timed levels, but the message candy order levels is generally having the same reaction with different words. This reaction is shown when you are about to fail the level, unless you choose to play on. No special offer is given, nor there is an opportunity for an instant win upon having this message. It is considered as the most unfavourable situation when playing a level. This reaction is triggered when the amount remaining is less than 10% of the requirement, for example, 60 blue candies remaining in level 666. If the amount remaining is three, two, or one, this reaction is triggered regardless of the requirement. As a result, some levels will always result in an "Oh No!" in any failure save quitting. An example is a level which requires objectives in low numbers, such as requiring only one ingredient, or only collecting one combo. Although "Oh No!" is not explicitly referenced on HTML5, the failure screen will instead display "you only need few more objectives." This has the same effect as the Flash version, which shows the "Oh No!" reaction. An "Oh No!" reaction from Dexter occurs when you are about to fail a level when Space Race is in effect. If you collected one or more of the required candy in your attempt, Dexter says, "If you give up, you'll lose the candy you collected on this level." This "Oh No!" message overrides Tiffi's "Oh No!" message and takes place regardless of the progress made towards the objective before failing. Only a few failure screens guarantee a failure without any consolation or an option to continue the level. Notice there is no "Oh No" at all. These may only occur if you still have no moves even after your first shuffle, or if you have destroyed the magic mixer when it is still required to be on board. Instead, they simply say: * Level not completable. You destroyed the Magic Mixer. * No more possible switches! * Level failed! Not enough order targets available. * You did not reach the goal! Complete this level to keep you progress. * You pressed the quit button! Oh No's * - You only need _ more points. * - You only need _ more jelly/jellies. * - You only need _ more ingredient(s). * - You only need to collect _ more order(s). Trivia *On candy order levels, special candies and regular candies used to be considered as "combos" by the game. Now, they are shown as "order". *On Flash version, the player will always see a falling Odus if he/she runs out of moves during Dreamworld levels without reaching the goal. It happened regardless the stability of the moon scale. **On HTML5 version, Odus only appears if he really falls down. *In certain versions of HTML5, the notification bar is shown after getting an "Oh No". It will be shown unless the user plays on or ends the game. *The Oh No! due to destroying a magic mixer when the order made from them are not finished and there are no more moves to match a candy due to blockers blocking the candy flow or the candy does not fall at all are the only variants to have an End Game button. However, it has a same function as the Give up button in which it also displays the "Level failed! You did not reach the goal!" message and then the level failed screen if the player taps it (HTML5 version only). *If the player clicks "Give Up" or "X" button on certain in-game events, a message will pop up saying, "You're so close! If you fail this level, you will go back all the way to Level 1!". Another pop up message is, "Don't give up now! You're so close to earning a reward!", and the final one is "If you give up, you'll lose all the candy you collected on this level!". *Whenever a level failure would trigger multiple Oh No! reactions, only one will be shown. *On some Oh No! screens, such as when a bomb is about to explode on mobile, there is a "Give up" and "X" buttons. They both have the same function since clicking either of them will display the level failure screen. *It can be seen as the Candy Crush Saga's equivalent of a "Continue" screen seen in most video games. See also *Level Failed Gallery |-| Flash= AreYouKiddingMe.jpg|The reaction that Tiffi makes when the player only needs two more ingredients in ingredient drop levels. CandyBombFinishedLevel.jpg|A bomb explodes when the jelly is all cleared. (No longer in effect) Lol wat..png|A glitch happened in level 172 when you cleared the jelly but did not reach enough points. Oh No!.png|The reaction that Tiffi makes when the player only needs one more combination in candy order levels. (old description) You only need 1 more order.png|The reaction that Tiffi makes when the player only needs one more order in candy order levels. (new description) OhNo2jelliesleft.png|The reaction that Tiffi makes when the player has two jellies left. Odus Oh No.jpg|The reaction that Odus makes when the player only needs two more ingredients in ingredient drop levels. Screen Shot 2015-05-22 at 3.32.25 PM.png|The player has cleared all the jellies but scored insufficient points. Noswitches.jpg|The reaction, when the player collected all orders in level 129 (or 192) and he/she has no possible switches. You only need 3440 more points.png|The reaction that Tiffi makes when the player needs only 3440 more points in moves levels Odus fell down (Facebook).png|Odus fell down |-| HTML5= Out of moves.jpeg|One of the most earliest versions of "Oh No!" Image001.jpg|Keep trying! Also notice it is the old Oh No on HTML5. Screenshot 2015-09-13-13-48-09.png|"Oh No!" on HTML5. The player only needs to clear one more jelly. Screenshot 2015-09-13-13-44-39.png|A regular failure on HTML5. A considerable amount of jelly have been left uncleared. Screenshot 2014-03-12-23-25-12.png|How it looks on HTML5. Oh No Possible Switches.PNG|A shuffle is done but there is no switches after. (With candy bombs before the Candy Keep update) Bombexplodedonlastmove.PNG|A candy bomb is about to explode. LevelCompleteOhNoGlitch.PNG|The level completed "Oh No!" Glitch is performed. Screenshot 2014-05-01-22-33-07.png|Odus fell down Screenshot 2016-07-30-22-13-23.png|"Oh No!" for clearing the magic mixer without collecting all orders that are only created from them. Category:Elements